Mogumon
Mogumon All that matters for evolution in this game is that you meet the requirements for the mogumon you want. Any level 2 mogumon can potentially be evolved into any level 3 mogumon in its own chart, or level 3 to level 4, so long as you meet the right requirements. e.g. if you have 2 beanies, and one evolves to #1 and the other to #2, they both can be evolved into any mogumon numbered 3-6 ATTENTION: To get the evolution you want you need MORE than the values provided. e.g. if it says stamina 10, you need at least stamina 11. Mogumon variants: beanie pakkun stashy old bean maruo twoleaf Beanie Egg (white) Level 1 Beanie Level 2 1. Polly (stats are at 0) 2. Mimi (homestyle 10) Level 3 3. Stucko (stats are at 0) 4. Mammy (homestyle 10) 5. Beanpole (homestyle 10, long 15) 6. Noodle (homestyle 10, long 15, requires pepper status) Level 4 7. Puff (stats are at 0) 8. ??? (homestyle 10) 9. Furball (homestyle 10, long 15) 10. Master Noodle (homestyle 10, long 15, pepper status) 11. Macho (homestyle 10, long 15, stamina 15, spicy 15) 12. Bravo (homestyle 10, long 15, stamina 15, spicy 15, requires pepper & egg status) 13. Salami (requires snack: 3 Hearty Salami) 14. Crispy Fritterina (requires snack: 3 Crispy Fritters) 15. ???: Snack: 3 Colorful Veggie Chips 16. ???: Snack: 3 Overly-Sweet Caramel 17. ???: Snack: 1 Crispy Cheese, 2 Overly-Sweet Caramel 18. ???: Snack: 3 Hot Taiyaki Pakkun Egg (spotted pink) Level 1 Pakkun Level 2 1. Pollypak (stats are at 0) 2. Whip (sweet 15) Level 3 3. Pakko (stats are at 0) 4. Cherry (sweet 15) 5. Maman (homestyle 20, sweet 15) 6. ??? (homestyle 20, sweet 15, strawberry status) Level 4 7. Slippy (stats are at 0) 8. Sweety (sweet 15) 9. Mum (homestyle 20, sweet 15) 10. Lady Cactus (homestyle 20, sweet 15, strawberry status) 11. homestyle 20, long 10, stamina 10, sweet 15, spicy 10, classy 10. Produces rainbow, purple striped, pink spotted & white eggs. Sometimes picks up High-Quality Food. 12. homestyle 20, long 10, stamina 10, sweet 15, spicy 10, classy 10, garlic & strawberry status. Produces rainbow, purple striped, pink spotted & white eggs. Sometimes picks up High-Quality Food. 13. (requires snack: 3 Mini Tuna Cubes) 14. Coco (requires snack: 3 Glittery Nata de Coco) 15. Snack: 3 Sticky Okara Dumpling 16. Snack: 1 Glittery Nata de Coco, 2 Sticky Ocara Dumpling 17. Snack: 3 Heavenly Brownie 18. Snack: 1 Spicy Squid Jerky, 2 Heavenly Brownie 19. Snack: 3 Real Truffle Chocolate Stashy Egg (purple striped) Level 1 Stashy Level 2 # Stasho (No stats needed) # Robo (Stamina 10, Spicy 10) picks up Homestyle or Long Food Level 3 3. Wiggy (No stats needed) 4. Robby (Stamina 10, Spicy 10) 5. long 20, stamina 10, spicy 10, classy 20 6. Level 4 7. 8. 9. long 20, stamina 15, spicy 15, classy 20. picks up Sweet or High-Quality Food 10. Old Bean Egg (present patterned) Level 1 Old Bean Level 2 1: Old Polly :none. 2: sweet 10, classy 10 Level 3 3: Nokoji :none. 4: sweet 10, classy 10 5: long 20, stamina 20, sweet 15, classy 15 6: long 20, stamina 20, sweet 15, classy 15, truffle status Level 4 7: none. Produces rainbow, present, blue wave, purple striped & white eggs. 8: sweet 10, classy 10 9: long 20, stamina 20, sweet 15, classy 15 10 Fuji :long 20, stamina 20, sweet 15, classy 15, truffle status 11 homestyle 25, long 25, stamina 25, sweet 25, spicy 25, classy 25 12: homestyle 25, long 25, stamina 25, sweet 25, spicy 25, classy 25, chestnuts & truffles status 13: Snack: 3 Flaming Hot Cracker 14: Snack: 2 Flaming Hot Cracker, 1 Overly-Sweet Caramel 15: Snack: 3 Big Green Pea Bun 16: Snack: 1 Big Green Pea Bun, 1 Crispy Cheese, 1 Soft Pork Bun